Conventionally, in the game machine such as the pachinko-slot, the slot machine, and the gaming machine, a physical operation switch button is placed on a touch panel, and an operation confirmation sound is output from a speaker of a game machine casing according to an operation input of the operation switch button. Consequently, an operator is notified of the operation from two sides of a tactile sense and an auditory sense. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-9851 discloses this kind of operation switch unit.
However, in the conventional operation switch unit, the notification by a notification section of the auditory sense is also received by other surrounding players. For this reason, it is difficult to distinguish whether the operation confirmation sound heard by own ears is the own operation confirmation sound or the operation confirmation sound emitted by another person. Thus, a scene in which the player conceives that a bet button is pressed by the operation confirmation sound of the surrounding player although the bet button is not pressed is generated while the player gazes at the game screen.